1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and particularly, to a mounting device capable of mounting two objects of different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
In many mechanism designs, a mounting device, an elastically deformable mounting member which exerts elastic force to engage an object in an installing plate is usually used. The mounting device may be used for mounting a motor in a scanner module or a pump of an ink supplying system in a printer. However, known mounting member may only mount one object, and two different objects of different sizes may need to be mounted by two different mounting members. Therefore an improved mounting device may be desired to overcome the above described disadvantages.